The Perfect Day
by Kai-Koi
Summary: Complete RayKai. Tyson, Max and Kenny go out leaving Ray and Kai to relax. Ray finds another side to Kai which is much more enjoyable. Rated for sex and violence in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone,  
I'm a huge fan of FanFiction and read it every possible moment between Netball, Umpiring, Homework, Guides and other stuff. Even at school. I love them all, the beybalde ones that is, they're really the only ones I read, with a few exceptions. This isn't my first fanfiction but you won't find any on the net yet. I co- write them with my friend Clare. We've started and abandoned one, started another and I have two more planned in my room at the moment ready to be typed. I just haven't the time. This story has been influenced by lots of different writers on fanfiction.net so I thank them. Please R&R. (I think that stands for Read and Review, please tell me if I'm wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Beyblades' characters or ideas.  
  
Ray and Kai lay in bed, curled up together and content. Kai had just woken up and was thinking about the day he had had. He should definitely let them have the day off more often. He looked over at Ray who was next to him and smiled. He was so naive he hadn't even noticed the way Ray was acting, well he did but he took no notice of it. If he had known where it would lead he would have it no other way.  
  
~~ Flash Back-That Day ~~ Ray came over and sat down next to Kai on the window seat.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah sure it is, look you promised we could have the whole day off to relax, so." Ray gave Kai a sneaky look.  
  
"So what? You're all going to spend the day lounging around getting unfit and out of shape." Kai said with a scowl.  
  
"So. I think that you should too."  
  
"What get out of shape?"  
  
"That's not what it's called, it's called relaxing or unwinding, which ever you please. But I think that you should too." Kai suddenly looked very worried and innocent. "What?"  
  
"I don't know how." Kai said in a whisper barely audible.  
  
"Know how to what?"  
  
"Relax, I've never done it before." Kai looked down red faced.  
  
"Oh okay," Ray said sneakily rubbing his hand up and down Kai's chest, "Well, I'll just need to help you then."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh I have experience. First, Lets have something to eat."  
  
Ray pulled Kai out of the room in to the adjoining kitchen.  
  
"Sit," he said to Kai. Kai sat down in the chair facing the stove. Ray walked around the kitchen getting various things out of the cupboards. He made a batter and soon enough a large stack of pancakes stood next to the stove.  
  
At that moment Tyson, Max and Kenny chose to come out of their bedroom they shared, because they sleep too loud and keep Kai and Ray up.  
  
"Hey," Tyson screamed, "Are these for me?"  
  
"Yeah, help your selves." They did except Kai and Ray who just watched.  
  
"We're going shopping today and might go see a movie," Max said as he finished, "You two want to come?"  
  
"Nah, we'll stay here"  
  
"Okay, suit yourselves, coming Tyson." Max and Tyson walked out the door.  
  
"I'm going to the library today and meeting those two later, OK?"  
  
"Yeah." Kenny walked out the door.  
  
"Well okay that leaves just the two of us," Kai nodded "First."  
  
"Second."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said that the First was breakfast," Kai said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, right, okay, Second then to get dressed."  
  
"I am dressed."  
  
"Yeah but we're going to have a hot shower and then dress in more comfortable clothes." He said looking  
  
Kai's out fit up and down.  
  
"Okay." Kai agreed.  
  
Ray pulled Kai into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. He shut the door and turned on some music.  
  
"Bath or shower?"  
  
"You choose."  
  
"Bath okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ray ran the water nice and hot. He put some bubble bath in that smelt like lavender. And pretty soon the bath was filled with bubbles.  
  
"A-are we going to share?" Kai said stuttering nervously, he'd never been like this around any one before, so open and defenseless. Though this wasn't completely true he could just say 'no' but chose to play along to see if he could learn how to relax. Incase it might help him after one of his Grandfathers beatings.  
  
"If that's okay with you, I need to relax too and this way we don't waste too much water," Ray paused  
  
"Your not embarrassed are you?" Ray teased.  
  
"N-no, I've just never s-shared a bath with anyone before." Ray could see this was making Kai uncomfortable and he felt bad, but he needed to be with Kai so he could help him relax seeing how Kai didn't know how. Ray turned off the tap and began by taking off his shirts (both of them, the Chinese one and the blue one). Kai turned red nearly immediately.  
  
He really hasn't done anything like this before. He's so. so innocent. It's like he's never seen anyone naked before, not even pictures, or done anything like this before.  
  
"Kai," he said softly Kai looked up through his beautiful crimson eyes, "it's okay. I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know." He slowly took off his shirt and pants. Ray's pants followed.  
  
"If you want, Kai, I can turn around while you get in." Kai nodded and Ray turned around. Kai got in the tub. It was huge like a mini pool. It must have been four to five feet deep and the width and length of a large mat. Ray took off his boxers and hopped in with Kai. He turned around to see that Kai had his eyes shut.  
  
Man, he really is shy. And to think this soft shy creature hid under that cold cruel mask all this time. Maybe I can find a way to show this side of Kai to the others.  
  
"Kai, it's okay."  
  
"I know," He said quietly.  
  
"Do you want me to start?" Kai nodded. Ray grabbed the loofa sponge that was near the bath and put some lavender gel on it. He turned back to Kai who was sitting on the in built seating in and around the sides.  
  
Ray 'swam' over to him and sat down. "You okay?" Kai nodded, "if you want to talk I'm ready to listen for as long as you need." Kai nodded.  
  
"I think I'm just tense."  
  
"Okay, I can fix that." He started to rub the sponge over Kai's back and shoulders. Kai sighed and lent back into Ray's touch. Ray smiled. He took Kai's arm and started to rub them too, he then moved around to Kai's chest rubbing it gently while leaning his head on Kai's shoulder. He didn't mind that he wouldn't be able to relax as much as he had planned but he knew that he had to help Kai. Ray soon finished Kai's body, that includes everything wink, wink. He started on Kai's hair being as careful as possible. Then he noticed something. Kai was asleep.  
  
"Kai, Kai." Ray gently called to him, slightly shaking him. Kai stirred.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You fell asleep. Guess you are either extremely tired or you relax easily." Kai gave a faint smile, 'Come on let's get out, if you want I can turn around again." Kai nodded.  
  
The two youths dried off and walked in to the bedroom. Ray walked over to his bag and quickly got dressed. As he turned to go to Kai's bag he saw that he had turned away again. Ray bent over and got out a pair of soft denim jeans and a comfy top. Kai looked at it oddly.  
  
"I know it's a big change from your usual outfit but it's more comfortable."  
  
"How would you know?" Kai snapped. Ray was taken back by this comment, Kai saw this, "I'm sorry Ray I shouldn't have snapped."  
  
"That's okay. Here put this on and we can do whatever you want next."  
  
"A game maybe?"  
  
"Sure. What type?"  
  
"Well I've always wanted to learn to play a board game."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we didn't have them at the abbey. Either that or they weren't allowed." Kai said staring at the ground.  
  
"Sure. That'd be fun." Kai just stood there looking at the ground. "Oh sorry." Ray said turning around so that Kai could get dressed. After he was dressed they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kai sat down in the lounge room, while Ray looked for a fairly simple game. Imagine being 15 nearly 16 and never had played a board game. Though I guess it's not his fault, his grandfather would have probably destroyed all the games he ever had. Ray walked into the lounge room and sat opposite to Kai at the coffee table.  
  
"Okay, I've chosen monopoly and scrabble."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Which one first?"  
  
"It doesn't matter I don't know how to play either."  
  
"Okay, we'll play monopoly first, it's fairly simple." Ray explained the rules to Kai and they played a couple of games. Kai won them all except the first few while he was still getting to know the game. Wow, for someone who has never played before he plays really well. I guess all that strategizing for beybalde matches helps him strategies for this game.  
  
"Hey Kai, want to have lunch and then play Scrabble?"  
  
"Yeah." Kai said with a true smile. Ray smiled back.  
  
This time they made lunch together. Their hands kept brushing against each other's and every time this happened they would blush. After lunch Ray taught Kai how to play scrabble. They played for a long time. Kai used words that Ray had to look up in the encyclopaedias to see if they were real. Obviously Kai won. After their scrabble matches they watched a movie on TV Ray was laying on the couch and Kai was lying on his back between his legs. They were about halfway through the movie when Ray noticed that Kai was fidgety.  
  
"What's wrong Kai? Something has been wrong all day. I don't care what it is I should, need to know so I can help you."  
  
"I-I." Ray stroked Kai's head and pulled Kai into a sitting position, leaning him on his chest rubbing his back.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I don't know how?" Kai said in a barely audible voice for the second time that day.  
  
"Show me then." Ray said thinking he knew what the problem was. Kai was in love with him.  
  
At that moment Kai had connected his lips with Ray's. Ray was shocked but kissed back eagerly. He pulled Kai back on to him so he was lying down. There they turned their innocent kiss into a passionate one. Soon they had pulled away breathing heavily.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ray asked. Kai shook his head, then laid it down on Ray's chest. Pretty soon he was asleep. Ray picked him up gently and carried him into their room and laid him down on the bed. Ray laid down beside him and caught him in another searing kiss waking Kai up.  
  
"Hey," Kai said sleepily, "do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And I know you love me." They both smiled at each other.  
  
"My grandfather will kill me if he finds out."  
  
"Then lets keep this our little secret. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~ End flash back ~~ Kai heard the others come in the door. He tried to think of an excuse to why he and Ray were sleeping together. But he didn't have to worry Ray was awake with a plan.  
  
"Kai, just move over a bit and I will do the same, then we look like we just fell asleep, not together. Pretend to be asleep too. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." He did as Ray had said.  
  
The others meanwhile had been looking for them and had just walked into Kai and Ray's room.  
  
"Awwww, isn't that cute, they fell asleep." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah leave them alone." Max said.  
  
They walked out. Kai and Ray smiled and fell asleep in their positions. Hours later they woke up to the smell of tea being cooked. They stumbled out.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads," Tyson welcomed them.  
  
"Hey, did you have a good time at the movies?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was okay. How about you, did you have a good day?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was cool."  
  
"And exhausting judging by the way you two were fast asleep when we got home and have only just got up now." Kenny said.  
  
"And your expressions now." Tyson said looking at Kai who had put his head on the table.  
  
"Yeah, what did you do?" Max asked.  
  
"Nothing really, we just ate breakfast and played monopoly and scrabble all day."  
  
"And chess, I know how to play chess." Kai said sleepily from the table.  
  
"Yeah, and chess. I had to teach Kai the other two but he was really good at chess."  
  
"That's because that's all we play in Russia."  
  
"You didn't know how to play monopoly or scrabble?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I knew the concept but no I didn't know how to play because I just said that all we played in Russia." Kai snapped.  
  
"Oh, okay." Tyson said bouncing back from this assault, "I still don't know how that can make you tired, you didn't used any energy."  
  
"But Tyson those game take a lot of mental power, which can be very exhausting." Kenny said.  
  
"Darn right." Kai backed up.  
  
"Okay. Well let's eat. I'm hungry." Tyson said.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Kai said.  
  
After tea they all watched the news and went to bed. Kai and Ray lay in each other's arms smiling at each other and stroking each other's face or hair.  
  
"Good night Sweet heart."  
  
"Good night Babe."  
  
And with that they fell asleep content and happy.  
  
Okay, so how was it? Was it good? Okay, Major question: Does it look like a sequel would work? Or would it be dragging on a bit. I don't mind if I don't have to type another chapter but I don't mind if you want it. Ideas I had for sequels were: Voltaire (Kai's Grandfather) finds out about their love and tries to break it up by either: taking Kai away  
Killing Kai  
Just threatening Or the others find out and are okay with it because Max and Tyson are together with Kenny ocasionally joining them (maybe).  
  
Or any other ideas you have. Please review and tell me what you think, whether you think a sequel would be worth it and if so what should go in it. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, This is my update on my last chapter 'The perfect day', As you requested. I hope you like it.  
  
~~ Chapter 2 ~~ Kai and Ray woke up the next morning to find the apartment quiet.  
  
"I hope Tyson hasn't done anything." Kai said.  
  
"I'm sure he hasn't." Ray assured him.  
  
"We'd better get up to.um.make sure."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
Ray and Kai got up and went out to the kitchen to find it empty.  
  
"Where are they?" Kai asked.  
  
"Let's check the bedroom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai and Ray walked over to the bedroom Tyson and Max shared. They slowly opened the door. "Oh my gosh, they're still asleep."  
  
"Yeah, don't wake them."  
  
"Why? It's already 7:00am. Training should have started hours ago."  
  
Kai walked in and opened the curtains letting light flood the room. Max and Tyson stirred, but just turned over against the light, this totally aggravated Kai.  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS." Kai yelled and walked out once he was sure they were awake, even though they were complaining.  
  
"Awww, Kai no yelling before I get my morning kiss." Ray leaned up and kissed Kai on the cheek.  
  
"Come on lets have breakfast."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai went and got out of the clothes he was wearing yesterday into his usual out fit. Ray and Kai were just finishing when Tyson and Max came out of the bedroom dressed but still sleepy.  
  
"Kai, why did you have to go and wake us up like that?" Tyson complained.  
  
" 'Cause."  
  
"That isn't a proper answer."  
  
"Yes it is and if you're not careful you won't be getting breakfast."  
  
"I'll shut up then."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"I'll see you all out side in ten minutes." Kai said walking out the door obviously going to the dishes outside.  
  
"What's up with him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Dunno." Ray said. I guess it will take more than a day to coax Kai's shy side out of him. "Guys, I'm going to go with Kai and get an early start, I suggest you get down quickly or he'll get angry."  
  
Ray walked out to where Kai was.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, sure, yesterday you were relaxed and sweet. What happened?"  
  
"Tyson happened."  
  
"You shouldn't lets little things get to you."  
  
"Mmm, I know, I can't help it."  
  
"Maybe I can." Ray lent up to Kai (who by the way is taller than Ray) and kisses him softly on the lips. Kai kissed him back. They stood there for a while in each other's embrace.  
  
"Hey guys where are you?" Tyson called.  
  
Ray and Kai broke it off and smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's continue this later." Ray said. They walked out of the group of trees they had been standing in.  
  
"So, little Kai's all grown up now, and in love, with another guy. oh-ho, Voltaire would like to know about this." The person disappeared from his hiding place, obviously going to tell his employer what he had seen.  
  
"Over here Tyson."  
  
~~ Hours later after lunch and at dinner ~~  
  
In the kitchen:  
  
"Where.were you.gulp.before we, meaning Max and I, came out?" Tyson said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Well we were at the.um.dish. The one in the trees for.um.secluded training." Ray said while Kai was busy stuffing his face so that he wouldn't have to answer.  
  
"Yeah, right. We didn't hear blades moving around, so what were you doing? Are you keeping something from us?" Tyson said cheekily.  
  
"No, um, we were talking about blading and technique and stuff."  
  
"There were no voices."  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"You were that close or even listening to us?" Kai glared at him.  
  
"No, but I figure if you were talking I would hear a little sound." Tyson said then as if he had had an idea (as if), "Oh, have you guys met someone that you're seeing secretly?"  
  
"You ask us no questions and we give you no lies." Kai said shortly.  
  
"You have, haven't you?" Tyson pushed. Kai glared back.  
  
"Um," Ray said trying to break the silence, "Kai can I talk to you? NOW." Kai got up and followed Ray into the bedroom. Once inside he shut the door, Ray pushed past him and locked it.  
  
"Okay, what?" Kai asked.  
  
"How do we explain, um, our relationship, to the others?"  
  
"What? We don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Remember we said we'd keep this our secret."  
  
"Yeah." Ray agreed. He lent up to Kai and kisses him. Kai deepened the kiss, time seemed to stop for them, then:  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS ARE YOU DONE TALKING, WE WANT TO GO OUT FOR ICE-CREAM." Tyson yelled through the door.  
  
"Go with out us, we'll plan tomorrow's training."  
  
"Okay." Tyson said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hey Tyson, is Kenny going with you and Max?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay we're out of here." They left and the door slamed behind them.  
  
"Why did you want to know if Kenny was going or not?" Kai asked.  
  
"Privacy reasons." Ray said leaning up to Kai, kissing him again.  
  
Okay. Well that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I asked my friend for advice so part of this is hers. But I won't say who for privacy reasons. Thanks for all my reviews. Please R & R. Any ideas are welcomed, Thank you Yaoi Angle for your idea for my story I'll put in soon.  
  
Chapter titles are welcomed.  
  
Kai-Koi 


	3. Chapter 3 Alone at last

Thanks for the reviews. Yaoi Angle thanks again. It might be a little fuzzy I've been in the city all day, on my feet. My sister told me AFTER I had bought a particular c.d that she already has it. Oh well like she'd ever let me borrow it. I had a go on the fake snow slide in the city today, it was worth the wait, I hope to see real snow one-day not just cold ice.  
  
Anyhow here it is Chapter 3:  
  
(By the way they're like in a hotel opposite another hotel, This will make more sense later)  
  
~~ Taken ~~  
  
(Kai and Ray are in their bedroom) [(LEMON warning) I think that's what you use if there is sex, tell me if I'm wrong. But there is sex in this chapter. Don't hit me if it isn't too good. I can't risk the chance that my little brother will see it. He's only ten.]  
  
Kai kissed Ray pushing him back onto the bed. Ray kissed back eagerly liking what was happening.  
  
'So, Ray, are you ready for this?' Ray nodded licking Kai's lips earning a moan from Kai, 'Okay then…'  
  
Kai took off his tank top as Ray took off his shirt, both the Chinese one and the blue one. Ray looked at his lover's well-molded body, Kai looking at Rays as well. Kai leaned in for another kiss but Ray pushed him away and went for Kai's neck sucking on it hard but gently. Kai moved a little enjoying the feeling. Ray flipped Kai over so that he was now on him. (Ray's now on top of Kai)  
  
He edged his way down Kai's body to his pants. Slowly edging them off Kai until Kai only had his boxers on. Ray took off his pants and lent down on to Kai.  
  
'You ready?' Kai nodded but then surprising Ray he flipped over so he was on top. He took off his and Ray's boxers. Looking down at his prize. Ray blushed which made Kai feel more lucky to have him.  
  
Reaching over to the table getting a tube of lube out of the draw and smearing some over himself and Ray's hole. Placing himself just outside of Ray.  
  
'You sure, last chance,'  
  
'Dead sure. Take me Kai I don't think I can wait much longer.' Ray breathed.  
  
Kai started to move into Ray, slowly but without hesitation. Ray's moans got louder and louder as Kai moved further in. Once Kai was fully in he drew out and plunged back in, startling the Chinese boy beneath him.  
  
'Harder Kai, faster,' was all Ray could manage to say. Kai filled Ray's wishes and pumped harder and faster each time he went in.  
  
He could feel himself reaching his climax and Ray reaching his. He pumped harder and harder until…  
  
'RAY'  
  
'KAI'  
  
Both of the youths came, Kai inside of Ray and Ray between the two. Kai pulled out and lay next to his love.  
  
'Next time I get to be on top.' Ray said contently.  
  
'Whatever you say Ray,' Kai said smiling at Ray stroking his hair.  
  
~~ End of LEMON~~  
  
'So,' said a person watching from the opposing window dropping the binoculars he was holding, 'more to tell Voltaire.'  
  
He walked out the door and across to the hotel where Kai and Ray were.  
  
'He will be pleased to have a reason to torture Kai.' He started to laugh and didn't stop until he got to his destination, out side the hotel room where Ray and Kai were. (The hotel room is more like a small house two unsuited, kitchen, lounge room etc.)  
  
~~ Back to Ray and Kai ~~  
  
The two youths lay peaceful in each other's arms for a while.  
  
'When were the others getting back?' Ray asked.  
  
'No idea. Probably when Tyson finishes.'  
  
'So never.'  
  
'Unless Kenny and Max find some help to pull him away.'  
  
'What if they got take-away? Then they could be back soon.' Kai opened his eyes wide.  
  
'Then we should probably get dressed.'  
  
'Yeah, want to have a shower?'  
  
'Yeah.' They got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
~~~IN THE PARK WITH THE OTHERS AND THEIR ICE-CREAMS~~  
  
'What do you think Ray and Kai are hiding?' Tyson asked  
  
'Nothing. They said they were planning for tomorrow.' Max said.  
  
'Yeah. They'd tell us if something was wrong.' Kenny said.  
  
'Maybe nothing's wrong and something's going on.' Tyson hinted.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Maybe they…'  
  
'LET GO OF ME, YOU GOOF. I DON'T CARE PUT ME DOWN.'  
  
Tyson and the others couldn't hear what the other voice was saying. (By the way, the park is fairly close to the hotel so they can see and hear what's going on.)  
  
'That sounded like Kai.' Tyson said.  
  
'No way.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'Let's go check it out,' Max said.  
  
~~~ Back at the hotel while this was happening ~~~  
  
Kai and Ray were just getting out of the bathroom (dressed). When a knock at the door came.  
  
'They can't have been back that quick.' Kai said going to answer the door, 'Oh no what do you want?'  
  
'Who is it Kai?' Ray asked.  
  
'Your Grandfather requests to see you Master Kai.' Came a strange voice.  
  
'No. I don't want to.'  
  
'You have no choice, or we might have to take your lover instead, and you know what Voltaire would do to him.' The voice emphasized 'lover', 'do to' and 'him.  
  
Ray had been edging closer to the door but when he got there Kai was already struggling with the man there.  
  
'Let him go.' He said.  
  
'No. You'll get him back. Maybe not in one piece but back.' The voice laughed not a cheery laugh but a cruel laugh. He tossed Kai over his shoulder with difficulty, (Kai is still struggling), and walked away.  
  
'STOP,' Ray yelled but was pushed back against the wall by another person knocking him unconscious.  
  
The man with Kai walked down the stairs laughing. He had dropped a note next to Ray explaining what was going on with very few details.  
  
Once out side Kai started to yell (What the others heard) as he was shoved into a car.  
  
~~~ Back with the others ~~~  
  
They watched from a distance as Kai was shoved into a car and driven away.  
  
'Did you see the look on his face?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Yeah, total fear.'  
  
'I can't believe he can feel anything.' Tyson said shocked  
  
'What about Ray?' Kenny asked.  
  
They all ran inside to see Ray. When the found him he was on the floor reading a note and struggling to get up.  
  
'Ray, what happened?'  
  
'They, They took Kai.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'His grand father I think.' He said getting up and falling again.  
  
'Here Ray,' Tyson said as he and Max supported him, 'Come inside and tell us everything. From the beginning.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
They all went inside and sat on the couch. Ray started from two days ago when he and Kai had been alone to now. As he talked Tyson and the others read the note.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
Your friend (lover) Kai has been taken back to be 'sorted out' and 're-taught' how to behave. You may or may not get him back it depends on how he chooses to act.  
  
Signed Hiwatari Courses (name of the company Voltaire runs) Russia,  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari  
  
Head of Balcov abbey  
  
'Great now well never get Kai back he's going to Russia and that place is huge.' Tyson whined.  
  
'No, well yes, but look,' Kenny pointed to the last bit of the letter. 'Balcov abbey. We know where that is and we can probably get there soon.'  
  
'It'll take forever though.' Ray said lowly, then perking up, 'But it's worth it.' He said getting up.  
  
'Where are you going?' Max asked.  
  
'To pack, I'm (emphasis on I'm) going to Russia to get Kai back.'  
  
'Us too. Kenny can you get tickets for as soon as possible?' (By the way they're in Japan)  
  
'I'll get right on it.' He said turning to dizzy while the others went to pack.  
  
~~ Ray's room ~~  
  
Ray looked out the window.  
  
'Don't worry Kai; I'm coming to get you. I won't let that jerk of a Grandfather of yours hurt you.'  
  
So, how did you like it? It's my first LEMON and as I said I can't risk my brother, or worse my parents reading it. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.  
  
~~READ THIS IS IMPORTANT~~  
  
I'm going back to school soon. So my writing will either slow down, stop for a while or the chapters will get shorter. I promise I will do the best I can to update regularly. At school, they block certain sites from view and fanfiction.net is blocked (stupid teachers) but I found another way in. It's called fanfiction.com, BIG difference huh? But it works AND guess what, it's exactly the same. My homeroom (Form room) is one of the computing rooms so that's cool and I have one period a week in a computing room, well two, but only one I can muck around in.  
  
But the problem is that teachers can read your files (talk about privacy invasion), not that they have time to, or would read something they're not meant to, but they can. So that means very little 'romance', fighting and torture would be okay, and that's what the next chapters are going to be.  
  
I've planed the last chapter perfectly, but now I have to write the chapters up to it.  
  
Like I said I'll try my best. If you have any idea's you can re-view them to me, or write to me at MelissaHutchinson1@kzone.com.au. I would put my school one on here but teachers can read that too (haven't they heard of privacy?) and I like getting e-mail at my kzone address. Though I will reply if necessary through my school one because I'm having problems sending on my kzone one.  
  
See ya. Kai-Koi 


	4. Chapter 4 Finally

Chapter 4:  
  
Kai's POV.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Where the hell was I.  
  
My head felt sticky. I tried to reach for it but found I was tied up. I started to struggle against the ties.  
  
"Ivan, He's waking up.  
  
I felt a heavy blow to my head and blacked out again.  
  
(Back to the others POV)  
  
'Guys, we have to go, NOW.' Kenny yelled down the hall to the others, 'The plane leaves soon.'  
  
'Coming Kenny,' Tyson, Max and Ray ran down the hall and out the door to the car that was taking them to the airport.  
  
At the airport they boarded their plane to Russia.  
  
'You okay Ray?' Max asked, 'you've been very quiet.'  
  
'Yeah,' Ray said quietly.  
  
'Don't worry we'll get Kai back soon.' Tyson said patting Ray on the back.  
  
The plane started to take off.  
  
'Don't worry Kai, we'll be their soon.' Ray said to himself.  
  
(A/N: I know its getting sappy but lots of torture coming up by request.)  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
'Wake him up.' A strong voice commanded of the people holding me. I was dumped on the ground and kicked in the gut.  
  
'Groan, I'm.up.' I said trying to get up.  
  
'Get up boy, you're here for a reason.'  
  
'Oh yeah, What?'  
  
'You're going to be re-programmed to forget love, especially to the same sex.' He said the last bit with more ice in his voice.  
  
'No'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'I said no, I love him and there is nothing you can do,' Kai said defiantly.  
  
'Oh yeah?' Voltaire walked over to Kai and slapped his face sending him to the ground, 'Now?'  
  
'No.' Kai spat  
  
'well I can fix that.'  
  
Voltaire picked Kai up by his hair and dragged him off to a secluded room. He kicked Kai to the ground,  
  
'I'll make you pay.'  
  
Over the next five hours Kai was kicked, beaten, raped and left to bleed.  
  
'Stupid basted.' Kai whispered as Voltaire walked away,  
  
'Training starts tomorrow. 5 am.'  
  
Servants came in from the doors around the room.  
  
'Master Kai, you should come to the infirmary, you are in bad shape.' A servant said trying to pick kai up.  
  
'NO, leave me alone.'  
  
'but.'  
  
'No, I want to be left alone. If I get help I'll be weak.'  
  
The servants walked away, talking among themselves, 'The harshness has already set in, I wonder what Voltaire did to him?'  
  
'Duh, Voltaire is trying to make a connection between love and pain. And trying to get Kai to forget what love is. So that even in the event that he goes back to the his team the re-transformation back to his previous self will take longer and therefore giving Voltaire more time to get him back and then.'  
  
By that time they were out of Kai's hearing range.  
  
'Stupid bastards, how dare they think I am that weak.' Kai said struggling to get up, 'I was only acting.' Kai got up and stumbled to his room where he collapsed on the floor.  
  
'So he was only faking it huh?' Voltaire said after hearing that whole conversation on the hidden speakers in the abbey. 'He'll pay, muhhahahahahahahah!'  
  
Voltaire stoped laughing abruptly, and stalked off into the darkness, planing more evil things to do to Kai.  
  
There you go guys, I finally got it up. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any torture ideas please, please, PLEASE tell me. Thank you. R&R.  
  
Kai-Koi 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 (I think)  
  
I'm so sorry about how long it took to get up, but I've had writers block all third term.  
  
Kai was sitting up in his room curled up on his bed crying.  
  
'I want to go home I want Ray. Fucking Basted of a Grandfather.'  
  
Knock knock.  
  
'Who is it?' Kai called out wiping the tears from his face.  
  
'It me, Tala.'  
  
'Come in then.' Kai and Tala had been in the abbey together when they were younger and had always supported each other sort of like friends, but since friends were forbidden in the abbey they pretended they weren't.  
  
Tala came in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Kai and pointed to the bed asking to sit down. Kai just nodded.  
  
Tala saw how upset Kai was and pulled him into his arms. Rocking him back and forth.  
  
'hey it's okay, he's done that to all of us.'  
  
'But you didn't have a boyfriend at the time.' (Tala and Brian are secretly going out, VERY secretly, and there are no camera in the bedrooms)  
  
'I know, you want to go back to Ray.'  
  
'How did Voltaire find out?' Kai sobbed in to Tala's chest.  
  
'Do you really want to know.' Kai nodded 'You have to promise not to go and kill this person, Okay, other wise he'll know I told you.' Kai nodded again.  
  
'Okay, it was.'  
  
Knock knock  
  
'Come in.' tala said.  
  
Brian walked in and shut the door. He saw Tala sitting with Kai on his lap holding him tightly.  
  
'You dumping me for him?' Brian joked.  
  
'yes, of course. He's much better in bed than you'll ever be.' Tala remarked (He's joking as well, their relation ship is very relaxed)  
  
'Yeah what ever.' Brain sat down next to the two on the bed and gave Tala a kiss.  
  
'I was just about to tell Kai who told on him and Ray.'  
  
'Oh Ray. Yeah-good choice Kai, He's cute, and probably very good in bed.' Brian said to Kai.  
  
Kai looked very worried.  
  
'It's okay Kai, he's joking.' Tala reassured him.  
  
'yeah, Kai. He's all yours. But make sure you kiss him for me. And tell him I'm sorry for what happened at our match.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Anyway Kai. The person who told Voltaire was Ian.' Tala said.  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
'He's jealous. Brian and I had each other and you had Ray.'  
  
'What about Spencer?'  
  
'He's straight, and has a girlfriend who Voltaire approves of. And Ian likes you.'  
  
'Oh.' Kai looked down. He may never get out of here.  
  
'Don't worry kai. Were taking you home.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yeah,' Brian said, 'To Ray.'  
  
'Why? You'd be risking your life.'  
  
'Kai both Tala and I love you, not just as a brother as something more. And because we love you we want you to be happy and if that means you being with Ray then that's what we're going to do.'  
  
'Thanks guys. But how?'  
  
'we've got a plan. We just need to get Ray and the others in to Moscow.'  
  
'And then?'  
  
'We take you out shopping. Voltaire will let us because we are good boys and would never let you out of our sites.' Brian said sarcasticly.  
  
'Ah uh, what's your cover story.'  
  
'Ray and the others ambushed us, we'll get fake scratches somehow, and took you away.'  
  
'Good plan. But what if Voltaire comes back after me?'  
  
'Is the tournament over?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well go back to Ray's home village where you'll be safe because people there will look after you.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'They are very strongly apposed to child abuse. Just tell them what happened, or get Ray to so you can act in shock..'  
  
'You've planned this for a while haven't you?'  
  
'Yeah.' Said the two boys as Tala slid into Brian's lap as Kai slid out of his.  
  
'Cool, when does the plan start.'  
  
'As soon as we can contact Ray.'  
  
At that moment there was a tap, tap on the window.  
  
'Shhhh, someone's out there.'  
  
Brian got up and went out on to the balcony to see whom it was. When he saw, he turned around and said to Tala.  
  
'It's my new boyfriend.'  
  
'Ray.' Kai jumped up and ran to the window.  
  
There you go. The next chapter is the reuniting of Kai and Ray.  
  
It'll hopefully be up soon.  
  
Kai koi 


	6. chapter 6

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been swamped in all sorts of things. Any way it's here now so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kai, Tala and Brian climbed down the drain pipe to the ground. Quietly as not to be seen. When they got there Ray ran over to Kai and Vice Versa.  
  
They locked lips in a passion filled kiss that seemed to last forever for those watching but no where near long enough for those kissing.  
  
"Oh God, I've missed you." Gasped Ray as he and Kai pulled apart.  
  
"Double for me." Kai kissed. "Argh"  
  
"What? What I do?" Asked Ray very worried that he'd hurt his lover.  
  
"nothing. Just a few aches."  
  
"Uh huh, let me see."  
  
Ray turned Kai around and lifted his shirt up. He gasped at what he saw on Kai's back.  
  
On Kai's back were dozens of red lines some fresher than others, and some obviously bruised and swollen. Ray leant down and kissed each one individually sending shivers down Kai's back. Ray turned Kai around and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"All better now." Ray said rubbing his face against Kai's.  
  
"All better." Kai responded.  
  
"Uh, guys I hate to break up this happy occasion but we don't want to be seen. So I suggest we go somewhere private."  
  
Tala led Kai and Ray along with Brian to a 24 hr coffee shop down the road, having got a private room they sat down with there coffees.  
  
Kai and Tala had plain black coffees, Brian had an espresso (I had one recently and they are really good. Strong, but good.) and Ray had a cappuccino (I had one of them to, I recommend minimum of 3 sugars).  
  
They sat down and talked about their plan to get Kai out of there. There were two choices, one tonight, Ray take Kai home to his village where they stay for a while or a more complicated plan that would take ages.  
  
Obviously they took the first one. Tala and Brian would go home and fake a breakout, walking backwards to make it look like some one left and breaking a window or two. While this was happening Ray and Kai would go and get on the next flight to China.  
  
The good thing about this was that no one except Ray actually knew where his village was. So Voltaire couldn't find him.  
  
After finalising the plan they stood up. Kai said his goodbyes and thankyous to Tala and Brian. And they left.  
  
Ray and Kai went back to their hostel. Where Tyson and co. welcomed Kai very warmly. After a long talk and a few explanations Kai and Ray went on the net to find the earliest plane to china. Luckily there was on leaving that day.  
  
"Can we come too?" Tyson asked looking over their shoulders.  
  
"Sure." Ray made the change to the booking and sent it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At the airport.  
  
There luggage was on board and so were they, well nearly.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!" Came a very angry voice.  
  
"Shit. It's my grandfather."  
  
"Kai stop."  
  
Kai stopped. (dumb I know but what ya goin' ta do?)  
  
Your coming home with me.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Fuck off. I'm not going with you, so excuse me, I've a plane to catch."  
  
And with that Kai walked off on to his plane leaving a very shocked man standing there.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
okay. Well that's my second last chapter for this story. I 'm sorry the story has just sort of dropped off. I hate stories that do that. And I'm really sorry. But I'm hoping that by finished this story off I'll be able to focus more on my other story and make that one better. So please for give me.  
  
KaiKoi 


	7. chapter 7

This is my new and final chapter but before I start it I want to ask you all something and if you know the answer or can help me please tell me. I was reading this story "Have you ever" ( I don't think it's the one by ladyfiction) and I can't find it any more and I don't know the author. Please help me, if you have any info it will be welcomed warmly.  
  
Thank you, now on with the story.  
  
The perfect day-finale  
  
Kai and Ray sat on the plain to China in silence for a while.  
  
"Thank you." Kai whispered to Ray taking hold of his hand.  
  
"You're welcome." Ray leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek."  
  
Kai lent his head against Ray's shoulder falling asleep. Feeling truly safe for the first time in a very long time. Ray smiled and settled back in his seat knowing that everything would be alright.  
  
When they arrived at the airport Lee was waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome Kai. The elders wanted to make sure that you knew that you are welcome here for as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai stayed in the village with Ray more many years and Tala and Brian were never caught for the helping in the escaping of Kai.  
  
The end.  
  
There may be more but I really doubt it.  
  
Thankyou to all my readers. R&R. and please help me with my question at the top.  
  
KaiKoi 


End file.
